Complications of a Monday Morning
by dynobunny
Summary: Ever had bad luck? Draco certainly has. From Great hall doors to proffesor Snape...when will it ever stop? oneshot, maybe something more RR


Draco groaned at the sudden loudness of his alarm clock. Rolling over to quieten the infernal thing he was greeted by the hardness of the seventh year Slytherin boy's dormitory floor, the clock still happily ringing on his table.

_What the?_

"Oomph!"

_Ow that hurt...damn Monday mornings. God why me? My perfect skin! Its going to be black and blue tomorrow …damn floor, I'll get you for this…mark my words I'll get you._

Standing up and dusting himself off Draco proceeded to turn off the clock before taking a shower and getting dressed.

Then, after a rather embarrassing moment where Draco fell down his dormitory steps, landed at the bottom in a heap (adding to his many bruises already), barely narrowing a run in with Pansy in the common room and then having 30 house points taken off him for pushing over a hufflepuff, in a feeble way to save some dignity in front of the Slytherins, which sadly failed when a Professor happened to be walking past saw and him, he was finally out of his the dungeons in the search of something to eat.

_What is wrong with the world today? Someone somewhere must have it in for me…oh no…I'm going to die! This is what Trelawney was on about wasn't she? Spare me heavens, what have I done to deserve this? Actually don't answer that, please let me live, I'll do anything, I'll hug a house elf, hug a hufflepuff, I'll be nice to Pothead, Weaselbee and Mudblood …well maybe that's going a bit too far though. Spare me!_

However, Draco's thoughts were soon interrupted when something solid hit him square in the face, he stumbled back a bit and began to give whatever had hit him a piece of his mind.

"Ow! What the hell?" He shouted, and then he looked up to see the Great Hall doors

staring mockingly down at him from their hinges.

_Arghh my head! That's alright Draco, nobody saw lets just forget that ever hap-_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA …OI MALFOY, THERES A DOOR THERE YOU KNOW!" shouted someone from behind him in between fits of laughter.

Draco fumed as he recognised who the voice belonged to.

_Weaselbee._

Draco pulled out his wand and turned around to see many chuckling Gryffindors who seemed to be too busy laughing to pay any attention to him.

"Yes Weasley, there is a door there, and I'm surprised you even know what a door is, because everyone knows you and your blood traitor of a family live in a cardboard box." He smirked when he saw Weasleys reaction; he stopped laughing and went his famous red faced Weasley temper look, and Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean had a hard time holding him back.

_How pathetic._

"WHY YOU LITTLE FERRET! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FAMILY! THERE TEN TIMES AS BETTER THAN THE DEATH EATER SCUM YOUR FAMILY IS!" Draco glared, gripping his wand so tightly his knuckles turned white, if you didn't want to be eating food through a straw for the rest of your life, you didn't mention Draco's family around him, and you didn't call them Death Eaters either.

Draco's voice was dangerously calm when he spoke next.

"Why you disgusting little piece of FILTH! Never, and I mean NEVER, mention my family around me again, or you will find out how Death Eater I can really be!" When Draco finished talking he was red- faced and breathing heavily, his wand still in a vice like grip and pointing at Ron' s heart.

Ron just sneered at Draco and stalked off with Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Neville and Dean following him, but not before each one of them took turns in glaring at Draco then walking off. It would've looked quite comical to Draco if he wasn't so pissed off at that moment, but everyone who had been watching them had quickly ran off before they were under Draco's wrath as well.

In a sudden flash of anger he kicked the wall, and then let out a stream of curses when his foot started to painfully throb.

"God damnit" he screamed, and limped his way into the great hall for lunch, and after finally putting the food he wanted onto his plate the bell rang for the beginning of class.

_When will this day end!_

Realising he had a matter of minutes to get down to the dungeons before Snape entered he cursed some more, and began to make his way slowly to the cold classroom where he had potions.

After a good ten minutes or so of limping he was finally at the door to his classroom where he could faintly here Snape shouting at someone.

_Great, thanks to that stupid Weasel I'm going to get detention, I swear if I get hold of him I'll kill him, and what sweet revenge it will be haha._

Draco smirked a little at the thought of seeing Ron die which cheered him up imensley before he opened the classroom door to find every single person staring at him.

_Great._

"And where have you been Mr Malfoy?" Drawled the greasy haired professor, a black eyebrow raised In question.

"I hurt my foot" Draco replied curtly.

"20 points for coming in late, sit down Mr Malfoy, and I better not here anything else from you or else its detention for a week!" barked Snape

_And its times like these where I'm glad I was put in Slytherin._

"Sorry again Professor" Draco said as he looked for a spare seat, and unfortunately the only one left was next to Hermione.

_Fantastic, just what I needed to end the day, sitting next to bookworm know-it-all beaver face for 2 hours. Unbelievable._

"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted (Snape then glared at Neville, who he was in the middle of shouting at when Draco came in) the person you are currently sat next to will be your partner for the rest of the year...AND NO SWAPPING!"

Draco turned his head and then stared at a horrified face that mirrored his own.

_Please tell me this isn't actually happening. Working with, with, that…thing for the rest of the year, no, please anything but that, what is this, the day where Draco shall have nothing but bad luck? My life's ruined, I might as well go sit in a corner and die, and right now that sounds better than anything that could happen._

"Now, copy notes from the board and begin you potion" barked Snape and everyone hastily began working.

After an agonising 2 hours of working with Granger, Draco finally had a smile on his face.

_Thank Merlin today's over and done with; I really don't know how much longer I could take with that Mudblood. _

Still limping Draco made his way to his dorm room, where hours ago his nightmare had just started.

When Draco reached his dorm room the only thing he though about was sleeping, and as he got under his covers he sighed.

_Sleep, I like the sound of that. _


End file.
